‘Firecracker Red’ was a seedling initially evaluated in 2001 as GC274 originating from the cross-pollination of the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar Red Frill with the cultivar White Queen made in a greenhouse in Bradenton, Fla. ‘Red Frill’, not patented, was selected as the female (seed parent) parent because of its multi-branching characteristics and bright red leaf color. ‘White Queen’, not patented, was the male (pollen) parent selected because of its large leaves and bright red vein color. Ancestry of ‘Red Frill’ and ‘White Queen’ are unknown. Asexual propagation  by tuber division was done in Bradenton, Fla. and Dover, Fla. Evaluation in field and pot studies since 2001 have shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.